


Good Kitten

by Cagedandfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Collars, Comfort, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom Ruby (Supernatural), Dom Sam, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Gags, Hair-pulling, Leashes, Massage, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Safewords, Spit Kink, Strap-Ons, Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, i'll add more later, light slapping, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagedandfree/pseuds/Cagedandfree
Summary: Reader is dating both Sam and Ruby and is their sub wanting to be good for them.





	1. Chapter 1

You were kneeling at their feet. Sitting on the back of your heels, hands on your thighs, and head down. You were wearing white underwear and nothing else. Sam stroked the side of your head and Ruby got up and walked to the table. You hared rattling of chains. 

“Are you going to be a good kitten?” Sam spoke in a low voice and you looked up at him. He gripped your chin and got close to your face. “Did I say you could look up?”

“N-n-no sir” you whimpered. His hand moved to throat and squeezed lightly.

“Apparently she has not learned her place” He said to Ruby.

“I guess we’ll have to remind her” she smirked. 

Sam looked at you and your eyes started to water. You had only been their submissive for two weeks. He squeezed a little harder and with his other hand he brushed his thumb against your lips. You parted and Rub stepped up behind you.

“Open up” she ordered and you did.

Ruby placed the ball gag in your mouth and did it up. Sam’s hand that was around your throat and moved it to the back of your neck and pushed your head to look down. Sam stood up and you did not dare to move. 

Sam walked and grabbed the leather chastity belt. He sat on the bed and nodded at Ruby, she walked over to you and placed a hand on the back of your neck. 

“Stand, but do not look up.” She ordered. You stood up. “Now turn to face the bed” you did.

“Look at me little girl” Sam said and you looked up. 

With his index finger he called you forward and you slowly approached him. He pulled your underpants down and you stepped out of them. Sam ran a finger up your slit and felt that you were soaked. He tsked and you blushed. 

You then stepped in the leather chastity belt and locked you in. Ruby walked behind you and rolled your nipples between her fingers. She played with your nipples pulling and twisting while Sam went and retrieved your collar with nipple clamps attached. 

Sam cleared his throat and Ruby walked away. Sam stepped up behind you and placed the collar around your neck. He then moved to the front and attached the firs clamp.

“Mmmm” you cried. Ruby’s hand fisted your hair and pulled your head back.

“You do not make a sound.” She growled and you shut your eyes tight when Sam added the second clamp.

“Good girl” Sam praised. 

Tears ran down your face as Ruby handed Sam your leash and he clipped it to the collar. Sam lead you to a chair is the library and you sat down. Ruby cuffed your legs to the chair, while Sam cuffed your arms.

“Now you’ll be a good girl right?” Ruby whispered in your ear and you nodded.

“Head down, kitten.” Sam said and you did. “Good girl.”

Sam and Ruby sat at the table and did some research. An hour later you started whimpering. The clamps were too much. Ruby looked up and smiled sweetly.

“Sam, I think the clamps are a bit much for our girl” Ruby said getting up and walking over to you.

“Hmm” Sam got up and crouched in front of you. He placed a finger under your chin and lifted it up so you were looking at him. “Is mistress right?” he cooed and you nodded, tears streaked down your cheeks. Sam wiped your tears and stood up. “Get her black collar, she’s done well so far” he said to Ruby and she nodded and left. “Baby girl, where are you supposed to be looking?” he reminded you sweetly.

You looked down, closing your eyes tight. You felt Sam’s large hand on the back of your head and he kissed your forehead. He stroked your head until Ruby came back. Sam gave one more kiss to your forehead and then stepped away and Ruby knelt in front of you. Sam went behind with the other collar.

“Okay, here we go” she spoke softly. 

Sam placed his hands on your shoulders. Ruby slowly removed one clamp and you let out a small squeak. Ruby looked at him and smiled a bit and he did too. Ruby slowly removed the other clamp. You squeezed your shut tighter and Sam placed a kiss on the top of your head. 

Ruby’s tongue slowly circled your erect nipple and then latched her mouth on your nipple. With her hand she rubbed your other nipple. Sam took the collar off and placed it on the table and placed the other around your neck and went back to the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Sam disappeared into the bedroom. Ruby attached your leash and undid the restraints on the chair and pulled on the leash. You stood up, still not looking and she walked you to the bedroom. She took your leash off and leaned in.

“Look at sir” she said and she stepped out of your way and you looked up. 

Sam was sitting in a chair, in his jeans and gray t-shirt wearing black nitrile gloves. His stretched out his index finger calling you over, a little smirk on his face and you walked over. Stood up, towering over you and took your chastity bet off. 

“What a good girl you were today.” Placing his gloved hands on your cheeks and kissing your forehead. 

He took your gag out and placed it down. His thumb brushed against your lips, eyes locked on yours. His index finger ran along your lower lip. Sam’s other hand wrapped around the back of your neck. He ran his index and middle finger vertically down your upper lip. The feel of the gloves and Sam made you wet. Sam stuck his fingers in your mouth.

“Suck” he commanded. You wrapped your mouth around his fingers and started sucking. “Good kitten.”

Sam’s hand that was on your neck went to fist your hair and pulled a bit. He pulled his fingers out of your mouth and his thumb went to your chin and kept your mouth open. 

“Do you think you should get a reward for good behavior? Hmm.” He cupped your pussy.

“Whatever you and mistress decide, sir” you responded in a squeak. 

Sam removes his hands from you and takes the gloves off. You weren’t sure what was happening. Where you going to get a reward? Sam gently kisses you and pressed his forehead against yours. 

“Mistress is going to take care of you, okay?” he whispered and you nodded. “I love you”

“I love you too” you whispered back. You closed your eyes when he kissed your forehead. 

It’s now been three months. Sam and Ruby came home from a hunt and by the text you got it did not go well. You were told to get naked and be waiting in the bedroom. You did as you were told, sitting on the ground, looking down, hands in lap. The bedroom door opened and you saw both feet approach you. 

“Look at our little whore” you heard Sam say. Yeah, it was going to be rough. 

“Turn around and present” Ruby ordered.

You quickly turned around and got on your chest, head on the ground, ass in the air and legs spread. You heard both of them get undressed and put the gloves on. Ruby ran a finger down your wet folds.

“Already so fucking wet.” She stood up and you didn’t move. “Little slut is doing a good job so far.

“Stand” Sam commanded and you did, but still not facing them. 

Sam walked over and placed a gloved hand on your shoulder. You felt him run the riding crop down your back, over your butt and gently placed it on your clit. You were by the bed and he shoved you down spreading your legs. 

“Hands behind your back” he growled. You did, folding them and grabbing your own wrists. Sam’s large hand gripped tight to your wrists. He leaned forward and his hot breath was in your ear. “Not. A. Fucking. Sound.” 

Sam stood back up and the riding crop came down hard on your ass. You shut your eyes tight and grit your teeth. You counted ten. He put the crop down and his large hands massaged the sting and then he flipped you over. You two locked eyes and then you looked away, realizing you didn’t have permission.

Your eyes water, you know not to look at them and with this hunt being rough, you knew you what was coming. You could safe word. They always took good care of you. Sam leaned forward and gripped your chin, making you look at him. 

“Did you just look at me?” he barked, making you jump.

“Sir! Sorry. I’m sorry” you couldn’t help the tears that started to fall. 

Sam slapped your face. Your arms went up and he grabbed your wrists and spit in your face.

“Look what mistress has for you” Sam moved your head and you saw Ruby wearing a strap on. He turned your head back to face him, “Do you like that, little girl?”

“Yes sir” you whimpered. “Elbows and knees, legs spread.” You did as he asked and Ruby walked up, stroking the strap on. 

“Open your pretty mouth” she said and you did wrapping your mouth around it. “Good girl.” She praised hand fisting your hair. 

WHACK!

“Mmm” you whimpered feeling Sam’s hand spank your ass. 

“How is she?” Ruby asked him.

“You wont need lube” Sam said showing his wet glove. Ruby grabbed your hair and forcefully moved your head on the strap on. 

“Going to fuck that pretty pussy of yours.”

Sam reached forward and fisted your hair, pulling you off of Ruby. He yanked, turning you so your face was now infront of his hard cock. Ruby’s gloved hands gripped your hips and she thrusted into you. You let out a little whimper and Sam spat on you again. You were sobbing, but you really enjoyed this. 

“Open your mouth whore” Sam ordered and you did, taking all off him. 

You heard him groan. He roughly loved you, fucking your face, you were gasping for hair and you licked your tongue over the tip getting the precum. 

You clenched around the strapon and Ruby started to rub your clit. Sam’s grip tightened in your hair and he shot his load down your throat. He head falling back.

“Drink it up, cum slut” Ruby said. 

You did, gagging once. Sam pulled out and you came around the strapon. Ruby pulled out and you collapsed on the bed, sobbing and shaking. You closed your eyes, not really hearing Sam and Ruby. You thought they were talking to you and you tried to push yourself up. 

“No, no.” Ruby soothed, warm hands gently laying you back on the bed. She ran her hand through your hair. “You were such a good girl for us. Sir is getting your bath ready” 

Sam came back, he must have cleaned himself up, he had pajama pants on. He crouched down in front of you, smiling. He kissed your sweaty forehead. Ruby got up to quickly get dressed.

“Hey beautiful” Sam whispered. “I’m going to lift you up, okay?” you nodded and Sam lifted you in his arms and carried you to the bathroom. “You were such a good girl. So perfect. We’re so proud of you” he soothed and you nodded.

Sam carefully placed you in the bath. You grabbed his arm and he cupped your cheek. He kissed your forehead. Ruby walked in and knelt by the tub. She had a bottle of water.

“Kitten, drink this” 

She helped you take sips while Sam grabbed a wash cloth. He dipped it in the water and Ruby moved grabbing another cloth. 

“Look at me, baby girl” Sam said quietly. You did and he gently washed your face while Ruby washed your body. “I’m going to change the sheets.”

“Yes, sir” you whimpered. 

“Shhh, baby girl, it’s Sam now.” You nodded. He kissed the side of your head. “Ruby is going to wash your hair.” You smiled a bit.

When Ruby was done with your hair she grabbed a towel and lifted you up and out. She got you dressed and effortlessly lifted you up. She carried you to the room, where Sam had changed the sheets, Ruby placed you down. Sam got in the bed and you rested your head on his chest. He ran his fingers through your hair. Ruby got on the other side and wrapped her arms around you.

“Rest now love” she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was gone for the day, so it was just you and Ruby. However, before Sam left, he got you ready for Ruby. He undressed you, Sam kissed you gently and stroked your hair. You looked up at him and his face changed. His hand was on your neck.

“Baby girl, is that where you should be looking?” he sternly.

“No sir, sorry sir” you said looking down.

He tightened the grip on your neck, you whimpered, worried what would happen. His hot breath was in your ear.

“We give you simple instructions, we expect you to listen” 

“Yes, sir” you whispered. His grip tightened and you gasped. He looked you directly in the eyes.

“Be a good girl” he cooed and let got. 

He placed your black leather collar around your neck and attached the leash. Just then Ruby walked in wearing, thigh high boots and a black corset, that went under the boobs so her nipples were exposed. She had the riding crop in her one hand. 

She took the leash from Sam and you two followed him to the door. He kissed Ruby goodbye and then kissed your forehead and left. You faced her, head looking down.

“On your knees kitten” she cooed and you sank to your knees. 

She put the loop of the leash around her wrist and free hand pushed you face right in her crotch. The riding crop rested right on your ass. She had you kneel there for two minutes. Ruby took a step back and lifted your chin with the riding crop. You didn’t look at her and Ruby smiled.

“Look at me” she purred and you did “Good girl” she smiled. “Did you like having your head there?”

“Yes mistress” you answered. 

“I have some reading to do. You will sit under the table with your head right there. You are not to lick or tease me, am I clear?” 

“Yes mistress.” 

“I would hate to have to punish you when sir comes home”

“I’ll be a good girl, I promise” you begged. She stroked your cheek.

“I know you will be.”

Ruby led you to the library where you saw she had things ready. She had you under the table and looked at you. 

“If it is starting to hurt, you tap my leg. If you need to pee, tap my leg. Understood?”

“Yes mistress” 

“I will tell you to lick periodically, you will do one lick and that is all. You are to not make a sound”

“Yes mistress”

Ruby sat back and spread her legs wide. You saw how wet she was and so were you. you squeezed your legs tight together and placed your head in her crotch. Ten minutes later Ruby spoke.

“Lick” you did and she moaned and so did you. She pulled back and you looked away.

“This is a warning” she sing songed and resumed position. 

She told you to lick three more times and the last time, you moaned so loud, trying to stop the wetness from running down your legs. Ruby pulled you from under the table and had you stand up and spread your legs and saw them. She smirked.

“So wet, aren’t you kitten?”

“Yes mistress” you whispered. She kissed you and bit your lip earning a groan.

“Too bad you couldn’t keep quiet.” 

Ruby led you to the bedroom and had you lie down on the bed. She attached the cuffs to you and then the dildo gag. She stood by your head lifted a leg on the bed so you could see her dripping center, much like yours. 

“I’m going ride your face, but you don’t get to actually touch me. I think you need to learn a little lesson.” 

She straddled your face, back to you, but you could see in the mirror. She lowered herself on the dildo and started to play with her breasts. You started to cry. The ache in you’re your core and the slick on your legs was driving you insane. 

Ruby came on you and lifted herself up and then took the gag out of your face and put your ball gag on. She went to the drawer and grabbed some stuff. When she returned she played with your nipples until they were heard and attached the nipple clamps. Then the chain reached down and you shook your head.

“Uh huh. Clit clamp, for you.”

“NNNNNNNNNN” you screamed when she placed it on. 

Ruby uncuffed you and had you stand up. She grabbed black ribbon and tied your hands behind your back. She pulled at the leash. You were shaking and crying. You heard the door open and close. Sam walked in and raised his eyebrows.

“Someone couldn’t keep quiet.” Ruby said. 

“It’s running down her leg” Sam said.

“Uh huh” Ruby smirked.

“Baby girl” Sam flicked the clamp on your clit and you let out a yelp. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. So sensitive.”

Ruby passed the leash to Sam and left the room for a moment and came back with the riding crop.

“Mistress is going to give you a spanking” Sam said.

You gritted you teeth with each strike. You counted twenty-five. Then the worst thing happened. Sam and Ruby led you to the library again and Sam put on a glove. Ruby now had your leash and she held it while you stood by Sam, legs spread. Every time he turned the page he ran a gloved finger up your folds, hitting the clit clamp.

“Pl-plea-please. Sir. Mis-mistress” you begged.

“Begging will only make it worse” Sam said not looking up. You were sobbing, Ruby’s cum still on your face a bit. You were sweating.

Sam looked up at you and over at Ruby. She smiled and nodded. Sam took his glove off and removed the clamps. 

“Baby girl, you will straddle my thigh. You will not move.” You nodded, still crying.

Ruby took the leash and collar off. Sam put two gloves on and you straddled his thigh facing him. Ruby moved closer so she could turn the pages. One of Sam’s hand went around your throat and the other on your clit. He circled it every page turn and would squeeze your neck. Tighter if you made a noise. 

“Jean’s soaked?” Ruby asked and Sam laughed.

“Yeah.”

“Hmm” you whimpered. Sam grip tightened and he held it a little longer than normal. He released and you gasped for air. 

“Such a good girl he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you want to see?


	4. Chapter 4

“Baby girl, come here.” Sam cooed. You walked, head down. 

“Kneel” Ruby said and you did.

“Look at us.” Sam spoke softly. You looked up, worried. 

“Kitten, you been a good girl for us.” Ruby showed you this necklace and you gasped. 

“Mistress, sir, it’s beautiful” you whispered.

“Sir and I would like to permanently collar you.” 

“Would you like that?” Sam spoke and you nodded.

“Yes.” You said

“Once this is on, it does not come off, ever. Once this is on, it means that we have claimed you as ours. You belong to us and only us.” Sam said a little more sternly.

“I understand sir. Please.” Sam nodded at Ruby and she walked behind you and secured the thing necklace around your neck and locked it. 

That was three weeks ago. You loved you permanent collar. It was beautiful. You loved Sam and Ruby, you were theirs and you loved them and they loved you. 

You had disobeyed Sam and Ruby. By the look on Sam’s face, he was not pleased. You were sleeping in just underwear. You felt your bed dip. Ruby’s nail was just long enough to make you squirm when she rubbed it right above your clit.

“Sir was not pleased with your actions” she spoke and you started to whimper. “Kitten, you’re in for a very long, rough day. Am I clear?” 

“Ye-yes, mistress.” You tried to get out.

Ruby pulled you underwear off and had you sit up, you did not look at her. She attached the leash and led you to the play room in the bunker. You were only there once and you started to shake. The door opened and Sam was standing there. He gripped your chin tightly, having you look him in the eye.

“I think some little whore needs to learn their place. Isn’t that right?” he growled and you started to cry. 

“Yes sir” you whimpered. Sam spat in your face and looked at Ruby. 

“Take the leash off and strap her to the table.” He snarled and she nodded.

You were tied to a padded medical table. Your arms were tied above your head, legs spread and secured in stirrups. The table was raised a bit so you were sitting up.

“Mistress is going to leave us alone for while” Sam said, eyes going dark as he pulled on latex gloves. Ruby smirked and left. You whimpered, worried and Sam slap your face “Open your mouth.” He ordered.

You did and Sam stuck his hands in the left one with his thumb, pulling your chin down and two fingers from his right hand pulling your lip up. He sighed, removing his right hand and his left gripping you chin and keeping your mouth open. He stuck two fingers in your mouth and touched the back of your throat. You gagged a bit. He glared at you, pulling his fingers back and doing it again. 

“Argh” you gargled as he placed a third finger in your mouth. 

His hands were removed from your face and you flinched when he appeared again, placing your ball gag in your mouth. He moved the table you were lying down, wheeled a chart over and he changed his gloves. 

“Aroused are we?” he said reaching out and circling your clit. 

He pulled your clit hood up and rubbed it. You moaned, pulling at the restraints. He rubbed his finger down your folds and slipped his finger in. You shook your head side to side. He pulled his finger out and picked up the hitachi. Pulling your clithood back again, he placed the vibrator on low and right on it.

“MMMMMMMMM Hmm. Hmm. Hmmm.” You cried. 

“No, you don’t like this?” he taunted. You pulled at the restraints and Sam pulled the vibrator away and circled your buzzing clit. “You disobeyed us, so you don’t get to cum.” 

He took a step back and saw your pussy clench. A minute later he picked up the riding crop. He hit on your inner thigh. He hit your other inner thigh. You shut your eyes.

“ple-please. No-no” you begged. WHACK! Sam brought it down on your sensitive pussy. “AHHH HA” you cried out. 

Sam grabbed nipple pumps and walked over to your breasts. He placed one pump on and pumped it up. He placed the other pump and then walked back between your legs. He rubbed your dripping folds and stuck two fingers in with ease. He curled his fingers up and gti your g-spot.

“NAAA” you screamed. 

“What’s the matter? You don’t like this? A good little slut would have been smart enough to never disobey orders.” 

He pulled his fingers out placed a clit vibrator on low. He walked over to your mouth, taking the gag out. He pulled his pants down and stroked his cock, before gripping your hair and forcefully shoving himself in you.

“You didn’t learn that. Guess, you’re a dumb bitch.” You started to sob. 

The look on Sam’s face made you scared. When Sam was about to cum, he pulled out and came all over your face. Sam spat on you and there was a knock on the door. Ruby walked in. Sam put his pants back on and your gag back in. 

Ruby put gloves on and turned the vibrator off. You panted, sobbed, back arching. She took the vibrator off. Sam took the nipple pumps off and placed clamps on them. Your voice was getting hoarse from screaming. You were in pain. 

“Tough time, not cumming?” Ruby mock pouted. 

She grabbed the lube and squirted it on her finger and started rubbing you ass. You hadn’t been touched there yet.

“MMMMM” you shook your head.

“Yes, kitten, I think it’s time.” 

Next thing you knew Sam was placing a strap over your head to keep you still. Ruby pushed her finger in your butt. You relaxed a bit and she pushed further in. Sam went to the table and grabbed the vibrating anal beads. They were small. He lubed them and Ruby pulled her finger out and Sam stepped op, pushing them in slowly. 

“Mmmmph” you cried. Sam pushed the button and they started to vibrate.

Ruby took the riding crop and tapped your clit. Your back arched when Sam pulled the chain on the nipple clamps. This was getting too much for you. You knew that you needed to punished though. Sam and Ruby exchanged looks. They made it clear that you are to safeword if need be. No matter what. Even if it was during a punishment. 

You were overstimulated, starting to see black spots. You were literally trapped and you started to panic. 

“Immmm” you whimpered. “Impala” you managed to get out between sobs. Just like that the buzzing stopped. 

“Okay, baby girl” Sam spoke softly. “We’re going to get you out.” He said, slowly releasing the nipple clamps, making you scream.

“You took your punishment so well” Ruby soothed as she put the crop down and stopped the beads. “I need you to relax and I can take these out” 

Sam was by your face and took your ball gag out and undid the strap on your head. You gasped for air. His gloved hands were on either side of your face, stroking your cheeks.

“Breathe, baby girl. You’re safe. You’re safe. We got you. Relax for mistress.” His eyes were soft and you tried to focus on what he was saying and focus your eyes. “Look at me, honey” he whispered. 

Ruby rubbed the inside of your thigh and she felt you relax and pulled the beads out.

“Good girl. Sir is going to untie your hands.” 

Sam untied your hands and Ruby got your legs out. You just started weeping, shaking. Sam pulled you into his arms and held you close, not caring that your face was drenched with sweat, spit and his cum. 

“Mistress is going to get a bath ready for you.” Sam whispered, placing a kiss on your head. Rub walked over and stroked your hair.

“Sam, can we just hold our girl for a moment?” She asked and he nodded. They say down on the bench in the room. Your head lolled on his shoulder. 

“Baby girl, can you hear me?” he asked and you mumbled something. Ruby stroked your hair and placed two fingers on your neck. 

“Listen to sir’s breathing. Breathe with him” Ruby whispered.

A few minutes later, Sam was lowering you into the bath. He was behind you, holding you up and Ruby washed you.


End file.
